edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:81.224.143.213
Welcome everyone i anoymous user 81.224.143.213 every is invite to here. Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Chimp World/@comment-81.224.143.213-20100419190917 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 19:44, April 19, 2010 Grammar Please improve your spelling and grammar so that the people here can understand you better. "Why Edd and Ed agreed Eddy to become their leader as he was too short,and greedy,selfish,un well manner and did not care others except him and the jawbreakers." It took me a bit to figure that one out. Agent M 12:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ages Stop spreading false rumors about the kids ages and where they were born. Just Stop Stop posting nonsensical comments or ones that state the obvious, or one that ask a question that is impossible to answer (i.e. What's Jimmy's last name?). Also, stop spamming. We know it's you. Agent M 18:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Agent M They didn't. He is the "UNOFFICIAL" leader of the Eds. I saw that on "The Eds" page. That does not answer my question. And I think you should control yourself from spamming and being immature. Agent M 19:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I also have no idea of what you're saying, one, because I can't understand your English, two, you probably have difficulty reading this message, so I'm not gonna argue with someone with someone with this standard of the language. Agent M 14:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) But if you're from America, and know every single word in the English language, you'd spell everything right and your grammar would be a whole lot better than this. Oh, yeah, I'm 12 years old, and English isn't my first language. Agent M 11:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What the heck do you mean by "And i have to sweden at the age of twenty." It's impossible to "sweden" because IT'S NOT A VERB! I'll bet you've never been to an English-speaking country. On your user page, shouldn't it say "i am 2.9 yeers old" Agent M 16:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It takes longer than nine years to forget a language. After you were born, did you go somewhere that doesn't speak English? Agent M 16:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) #Stop putting so many spaces. #You had SIXTEEN YEARS to learn a language and STILL CAN'T USE IT PROPERLY. That is shocking. Agent M 16:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) No. I receive generally good grades in English. Agent M 12:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. As long as you stop spamming, I'll stop picking on your English. Agent M 15:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I got other users whom I have civilized manner. But okay (yay). Agent M 17:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Warning Please submit contributing comments instead of non-contributing, useless comments. - Talk Page Reply Editing your own talk page is simple. Just click "Edit this page", make your changes, and then click "Save page" when you're done. Comments Stop adding stupid comments that don't make sense and are pointless. Again, stop adding retarded questions like "What can it do?" on pages like the Recorder Bucket. This is your last warning.